


Touch

by sanguisuga



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consolation, Crime Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sherstrade, Sherstrade Month 2017, Touch, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: A ficlet inspired by the 8th prompt list of Sherstrade Month 2017Sherstrade Month: Prompts #8Today’s theme is different types of touches…* Hug* Kiss* Foreheads touching* Hand holding* Footsie* Leaning* Nuzzle* Tug* Rub* Squeeze





	

Sherlock looked up from the crumpled body at his feet, his deductive haze clearing as he glanced around him. Turning his frown on Donovan, he nodded his understanding as she cut her eyes toward the alleyway nearby. He rubbed his nose as the acrid smell of cigarette smoke tickled at his nostrils, ignoring the flare of need that the aroma woke in him. 

Lestrade barely even huffed as the cigarette was neatly plucked from his trembling fingers, watching listlessly as it was tossed to the ground and stomped out mercilessly. Greg sighed heavily. “Yeah, I know, Sunshine.”

“I wasn’t going to lecture you.” Sherlock carefully folded both of his hands around Lestrade’s fingers, attempting to still the intermittent tremors. “I am curious as to how you managed to conceal your paltry contraband from me, however.” 

A sly smile quirked up one corner of Greg’s mouth. “You did search me _very_  thoroughly, I must admit.” He finally lifted his eyes, his breath catching as Sherlock lifted his hand to his cheek, nuzzling at it gently before kissing each of his fingertips. “But a man’s got to have some secrets at the end of the day, love. You’ll never beat it out of me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I have much harsher methods, as well you know.”

Greg shook his head as he leant back against the brickwork, his mood swiftly plummeting downward again. As much as he enjoyed these private moments stolen away from the public eye, unfortunately, not even his Sunshine could brighten days like these. 

Not that he needed to say anything, of course. “It never gets easier, does it?”

“Not these cases, no.” Greg tipped his head back, staring up at the overcast sky. “Kids. I don’t even know how many...”

“I do.”

Greg gave Sherlock’s hand a firm squeeze. “Don’t.”   

“No. It won’t help.” Sherlock crowded closer, cradling Greg’s face with both hands and leaning in to touch their foreheads together. 

Greg hummed quietly as he breathed into the meagre space between them, feeling his mind beginning to settle. “No. But I know what will.” Sherlock tilted his head in a silent enquiry, brushing their noses together. “We go back out there, and make sure this bastard doesn’t get the chance to do this again.”

“Quite right, Detective Inspector.” Sherlock stepped back. tugging Lestrade into an all-encompassing embrace, burying his nose in his lover’s silver hair and simply holding onto him for a long moment. 

Greg smiled wanly as they pulled away from each other, reaching out to curl their pinkie fingers together until they reached the mouth of the alleyway. They reluctantly let go only once they were back at the crime scene, where they knew they would be noticed. 

Sherlock took in a deep breath, and waited for Lestrade’s curt nod to start delivering his deductions.   


End file.
